


EAT IT [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Food, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Food, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, all the food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Food. Family. Dean.Or: How do you know I won't just run away?





	EAT IT [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally three solid minutes of Dean Winchester putting food into his mouth. If you have any kind of triggers or issues around food, please take that very seriously. Look after yourself. Literally three minutes.

Password is **eat**.

[EAT IT](https://vimeo.com/282155403) from [pollyrepeat](https://vimeo.com/user31508448) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download available by clicking through to Vimeo. You can also find this vid in rebloggable format on [Tumblr](http://pollyrepeat.tumblr.com/post/176412273562/supernatural-vid-eat-it-password-is-eat-food), in copyright-flagged format on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlEQTruTA1Q), and [announcer voice] NEW TODAY in retweetable format on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PollyinPublic/status/1023613522746306560).

**Author's Note:**

> As my beta put it: "Would you like to explain what just happened." I cannot. I really can't. This was about twenty-five hours of work compressed into three extremely rough days with dicey source files. Help Me. 
> 
> I would like to thank the Supernatural Wiki's [food page](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Food) for assistance in pinpointing clips, and also A Certain Person in My Twitter DMs who has saved my sanity by being the only person I could scream with on the regular about Dean goddamn Winchester. Honourable mention to a couple of moments that did not QUITE make it in even though I really wanted them: the pizza and beer family dinner with Charlie in 10x18, Dean sharing beef jerky (love) with Mary in 12x03, and every single face that Sam makes when he watches Dean eat.


End file.
